Rubber is an important raw material. Items such as vehicle tires, footwear, and conveyor belts, and industries such as aerospace, defense, and pharmaceutical industries are all inseparable from rubber. Due to high demand of rubber in recent years, countries around the world have been increasing rubber production in parity. Tapping trees for rubber in forest, however, is time consuming and labor intensive. The work area is also confined because of the remote location and density of multiple trees within forested farms where rubber is obtained. As such, there is a shortage of laborers in this field. Even if laborers are available, they may not be skilled enough to tap rubber efficiently and may not want to stay in the forest too long. Additionally, finding skilled laborers may be burdensome and may require higher compensation. While there are numerous tools available on the market to reduce the amount of labor and time required for tapping and collecting rubber, none of them is effective.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system that is improved over what is known in the art and that solves the deficiencies of the tools currently on the market. Such a system should be inexpensive to manufacture, and should tap and collect rubber from trees automatically and efficiently.